DESCRIPTION (originally provided by applicant): Identification of genetic changes associated with the development of intraepithelial ductal neoplasia and those correlating with progression to invasive cancer are expected to provide important clues on the genetic mechanisms causing malignant transformation and progression processes. Such investigations should help develop novel markers for early detection of intraepithelial lesions and those predisposed to progress to invasive cancer. We are proposing to pursue genomics and molecular genetics based approaches to characterize putative target loci on selected specific individual chromosomes, frequently implicated in pancreatic cancer, which harbor genes deleted ("loss of function tumor suppressor genes") and over expressed in pancreatic cancer ("gain of function oncogenes"). Additionally, we are also proposing to do genome wide microsatellite instability, methylation assays and expression profiling studies between paired normal and tumor samples to identify genetic anomalies associated with initiation and progression of pancreatic cancer. The overall goal of this project is to identify early detection genetic biomarkers for pancreatic cancer with an integrated approach of molecular genetic, genomic array and expression array analyses of tumor tissues, serum and pancreatic juice from pancreatic cancer patients. The chromosomal loci to be studied will include the target tumor suppressor gene(s) harboring chromosomes lp and 3p and minimally amplified regions harboring putative oncogenes on chromosomes 20q and 12p. We hypothesize that pathways involving tumor suppressor genes with loss of function mutations/deletions and dominantly activated/amplified/ over-expressed oncogenes are critical determinants in the development of early phases of pancreatic neoplasia. From these loci, we will be developing locus specific DNA based fluorescent in situ hybridization (FISH) and polymerase chain reaction (PCR) assays and also protein specific immunochemical detection assays for early detection of intraepithelial pancreatic neoplasia.